Pokemon: Blue Rescue Team
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: She was just a plain Eevee who was friends with a Pikachu. Right? WRONG. She was human, she knew for sure, but had no memories. More of the summary inside. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 0 & Chapter 1

**Pairings:**

You'll immediately see it after three or so chapters because I suck at hinting.

Yeah, I just want everyone to note that there are TWO chapters in ONE chapter. Mainly because I'm also writing a rough draft of this in a binder as well as playing my game while writing this. This story SHOULD be updated each week on Sunday. If there's something in the way (such as vacation out of my city) I'll work on the story and upload and extra chapter if I can.

In this chapter, it's akin the intro to the game. Meaning, I'm telling you guys the questions. The format will be:

x.(number of the question) Question?

Answer  
>Answer<br>Answer  
>+ Answer (Chosen answer)<p>

**Summary:**

She was just a plain Eevee who was friends with a Pikachu. WRONG. She was human, she knew for sure, but had no memories. No way of knowing who she really was as a human. Raiden, the Pikachu, has now convinced her on making a Rescue Team, what the hell could go wrong? A LOT.

**Warnings:** Some harsh language here and there, but the story mainly contains "crap", "hell", and such.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

_Voice from the Beyond (I knu, I fail. :P)_

**Hope you Pokemon fans enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

She could only see darkness. It didn't seem to end no matter where she turned her head.

_Welcome!_

A voice called out, but she strangely felt unsurprised by its sudden appearance as it continued. It was as if she was expecting its presence.

_This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokemon!_  
><em>But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you.<em>  
><em>I want you to answer them sincerely.<em>

She felt herself nod into nothing.

_Are you ready?_

Anxiousness in the voice invoked a swift nod from her in response. She even tried to say 'yes' but no sound came out of her mouth. Was something wrong with her voice?

_Ok…_

The voice continued without much concern for the girl's missing voice.

_Let the interview begin!_

Suddenly, bright lights and colors surrounded her body. She is not blinded by them, however, as she awaited the questions.

1. You are offered a choice of two gifts. Which one will you take?

+ Big box  
>Small box<p>

She blinked. She didn't even answer them, only thought of what she would most likely do. Was this how she would answer the questions since her voice was mysteriously absent?

2. There is a scream behind a door! How will you react?

Yank open the door  
>+ Scream in unison<p>

3. Can you focus on something you like?

She felt herself smile sheepishly as she chose her answer.

Yes  
>+ No<p>

4. Are you a cheerful personality?

She blinked at the strange question. Deciding it was just poor grammar, she finally chose her answer.

+ Yes  
>No<p>

5. Do you like groan-inducing puns?

+ Love them!  
>A little<br>Spare me.

6. Do you get the feeling you've slowed down lately?

Yes  
>+ No<p>

7. Do you occasionally consider yourself dull and overly cautious?

+ Yes  
>No<p>

8. Somebody calls you "weird but funny". How does that make you feel?

She contemplated this question. It was hard to choose; a huge part of her could barely remember anything and her answers were made by the small part that still did but would most likely forget.

Suddenly, the image of a blond-haired male with his hair tinted a dark brown at the tips appeared in her head. He was laughing at something, and she feels some sort of happiness when he calls her "weird but funny".

She immediately chose her answer.

+ Happy!  
>Not happy.<p>

9. Are you a boy or girl?

She stared at nothing in disbelief. Whoever was questioning her couldn't see her obvious gender.

Boy  
>+ Girl<p>

_You appear to be…_

She waited for the answer.

The answer, she knew, would change her forever.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

_You appear to be…_  
><em>The Naïve Type.<em>

Naïve? Really? SHE WAS NOT NAÏVE! She growled a little at the voice as it began to explain itself.

_You are highly curious and you love rare things._

Suddenly, something sparkled in the corner of her eye. Feeling a sense of joy and curiosity, she turned her head to see a shimmering light. It bounced around as the voice chuckled. It appeared to be coming from the ball of light.

_Your cheerful and carefree attitude should make things fun for the people around you._

She felt a small smile appear on her face as she blushed from the compliment.

_But you do have one flaw._

She narrowed her eyes in irritation. What could she possibly do wrong? Realizing what she just thought, the girl shook her head and nodded for the voice to continue.

_You can be childish._

Memories of what she supposed was her and the same boy from the image laughing and pulling pranks on people came to mind. They ranged from harmless to destructive enough to stop the construction of a building.

_You can never sit still. You're always on the move._

She found herself giving a nervous smile as the voice continued.

_You can also be selfish. So you should watch yourself._

She nodded, causing the ball of light to bounce once in satisfaction.

A_ naïve person like you should be…_

She stared, once again, in confusion. What she should be?

Then she noticed the ball of light was beginning to show the glowing image of-

_The Pokemon Eevee!_

She gazed curiously over it as it changed back to its previous form and began to ask her another question.

_This is the final step. Who would you like to have as a partner? Choose the Pokemon you want as your partner from this group._

Immediately, a multitude of Pokemon appeared before her. She looked at each carefully, but none stuck out at her. They just didn't appeal to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone. He was just suspended in the air with his eyes closed. He was tanned with pale blond hair tinted dark brown at the tips. It was a contrast to her own dark brown hair that was a crème at the tips. Like her, he had some sort of sleeveless robe-like clothing over his body.

Recognition flashed in her eyes. This was that boy! The boy from her scattered memories!

She began to reach towards him, when the teen began to emit electricity.

_So…you have chosen the electric Pokemon, Pikachu?_

Obviously, the voice WAS blind. She nodded to confirm it, anyway.

_Ok, we're all set!_  
><em>Let's get you into the world of Pokemon!<em>

The voice changed to something…familiar. That's when she noticed the teen's hand on her shoulder. He had golden eyes that sparked with known warmth.

"Go for it!"

Bright light, before darkness took over once more. Any memory of the strange place of her questioning was erased cleanly.

She was once again confused and lost of what the hell had just happened.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>AUGH… FINALLY, IT'S DONE!<p>

I tell ya, sitting here for at least an hour copying down two chapters from my binder was **TORTURE**.

I was planning on uploading another chapter today, but my game shut itself off without me saving at all so I need to go through it ALL again. Don't worry, I'll have it up in two weeks. My updating schedule will be…every two weeks. Reasons why are on my profile.

I hope you guys enjoyed this even though there's a lack of much excitement. The chapters will be longer as the story progresses as we will soon have explorations and rescuing to do.

Bye everyone, please review! :D

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. Chapter 2 & Chapter 3

**Pairings:**

You'll immediately see it after three or so chapters because I suck at hinting.

Gah…I'm so sorry! I was helping my mom at her job yesterday and barely had time to work on this. Besides, today's my last day of Spring Break, so I might as well hurry up with this…

Gah…the first save point takes SO LONG to get to. I had to restart my game because I wanted to play something else…

I'm trying to go along canon but have as much differences as possible here and there, but the basics will be the same.

Sorry this was late, but tere were slight complications. I don't know if this will happen everytime I try to upload or not...

**Summary:**

She was just a plain Eevee who was friends with a Pikachu. WRONG. She was human, she knew for sure, but had no memories. No way of knowing who she really was as a human. Raiden, the Pikachu, has now convinced her on making a Rescue Team, what the hell could go wrong? A LOT.

**Warnings:** Some harsh language here and there, but the story mainly contains "crap", "hell", and such.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

**Hope you Pokemon fans enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Where am I?_  
><em>Am I dreaming this?<em>  
><em>I feel a pleasant breeze.<em>

_…I hear a voice from somewhere…_  
><em>I wonder who it is?<em>

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was silence for a while before the voice finally spoke.

"…Excuse me…Please, wake up."

She ignored the voice; the deep sleep was absolutely relaxing. At least it was until she began to be shaken by small paws as the voice continued to urge her to leave her rest.

Wait…small paws?

"Come on, wake up or I'll shock you!"

Mentally sighing, she yawned as she stretched her body. Her eyes focused slowly on the several trees that she could see. From beside her, she could hear the same voice that had woken her from her slumber. She looked in the direction the voice had came from. Right there, was a concerned-looking Pikachu. It blew its brown and electric yellow bangs out of its face with a relieved look in its eye.

"You're finally awake! Great!' It cheered as she could only stare. Did that Pikachu just talk?

"A Pikachu that talks…" She slowly backed away from the mouse who frowned in confusion at her.

Where is this?

She ignored the stare in favor of gazing around. They were currently in a grassy clearing in a dense forest. It seemed to still be pretty early in the morning, but that's not what had her attention.

It was the scent of the woods. So many different ones; pine, fern, oran. Some she had never experienced before. The sounds were also magnified.

Just what was going on?

Suddenly, a relaxed laugh pierced the air.

"You were passed out right here, you had me worried so I'm glad to see you awake and full of life!" the Pikachu, who she was sure was male, explained after he had finished laughing her at her antics of looking around crazily. He outstretched a paw towards her,"I'm Raiden. Glad to meet you!"

_'This Pokemon doesn't seem half-bad…no harm can be done,'_ She shook the paw with a happy smile.

"And you are? I've haven't seen you around these parts before," Raiden circled her like a vulture as he asked her this.

"I'm Irakih. Sorry for my earlier response. but me being a human, I don't find it normal to wake up to a talking Pikachu," Irakih introduce. Raiden blinked and stared at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Huh? You're a human?" His acquaintance nodded in confirmation, "But you look like a totally normal Eevee in everyway…" His voice trailed off.

Irakih gave a small 'huh' before she took a good look at herself.

She had brown fur with until her paws which were the same crème color as the tip of her long, fluffy tail. Long, rabbit-like ears fell down the sides of her face, but straightened back up when she shook her body. Crème and brown bangs then fell irritatingly in her hazel eyes. On her tail was a distinct lock of brown fur that proudly swirled in the beige fur. Realization spread through her body like a wildfire.

_'It-it's true…I have turned into an Eevee!'_ She fell down in shock and stared down at her paws, 'B_ut why? I…I don't remember ANYTHING!'_ She only remembered her name and herself being a human. She was too deep in thought to notice that Raiden awkwardly sat down next to her, "Um…"

"Eh?" Irakih looked sideways at the stumbling Pikachu.

"You're kind of weird…" Irakih, with deadly accuracy, slapped her tail against the back of his head, causing him to fall forward with an oohmp.

"Ow….Irakih…"She giggled when the rushing sound of flapping and shouting reached their keen ears.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

"Huh? I hear shouts from over there…" Raiden's tail twitched nervously. Irakih nodded in agreement as a female Butterfree flew over to them with worry. Irakih was instantly by her side. Why? She wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" Raiden asked, walking closer. The Butterfree began to sob out her story.

"Oh, it's horrible! My Caterpie fell down into a cavern! My poor baby!" The Eevee put a comforting paw on the Butterfree mother. Raiden was in hysterics as it all sank in.

"What?.! I haven't seen a cavern here in Tiny Woods before!" Raiden commented. Butterfree nodded.

"It must be new. It was a huge fissure that was in the ground, and my son fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?" Raiden shouted in shock. Irakih could only stare wide-eyed as she listened to the story.

Butterfree nodded, "And with such hostility! They must be enraged by the fissure…and out of control!" Her concerned expression turned thoughtful, "At least…that's what I think."

It turned back to sadness, "I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon…What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do? Oh dear, oh dear…" She said aloud, horrified. Irakih couldn't help but feel a strange sense of understanding of the bug-types situation.

Raiden turned to Irakih, "This sounds bad! We have to help!" The Eevee instantly nodded.

"You lead, you know the area better, Raiden," The Pikachu nodded and got on all fours before running in the supposed direction of the fissure with Irakih following closely behind him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

After a few minutes of running, Irakih slowed to a stop. She was panting up a storm and it didn't seem to a single thing to her lack of oxygen. Sometime later, Raiden came back with a worried look on his face. Irakih coughed a little before giving him a shaky smile, "I'm not used to running this long, sorry."

Raiden grinned, "Oh, it's no problem. The fissure's not that far, so I can carry you."

'…What?"

"Well…you're small and out of breath, it's not that far off-"

"No way," Irakih cut in, growling. Raiden's left ear twitched with annoyance before her pulled her onto his back and began to run. Irakih was NOT happy. If you already guessed it, then you are correct.

"What the hell? Put me down, damn it!"

Raiden furiously shook his head, "No, you'll just have to get used to this until you can run for a long time without getting tired."

Irakih hmphed before settling at glaring ahead as Raiden quickly darted through the plant life. They came to a stop when the came to the entrance of the fissure. Irakih jumped off the electric-type's back and sniffed the area, "Is this the place?"

It was like Butterfree had described: a huge fissure surrounded by grass, shrubs, and trees. It looked to be a rocky and steep climb down and up, very dangerous indeed. The good thing was that there was multiple cracks here and there, letting plenty of sunlight in. They wouldn't have to walk blindly in the dark. On the other hand, the cracks might not be stable enough to walk on and they might fall through.

Raiden nodded, "You lead, your sense of smell is better and can allow you to smell enemies faster than myself."

Irakih nodded and began to make her way down the fissure with Raiden following. As the two made their way down, Irakih asked while climbing over a small boulder, "Is there anything I should know?" Raiden looked thoughtful for a while.

"Head for the destination while attacking foes, I guess. You can do one of your main moves or a simple, weak tackling move," the Evolution Pokemon nodded, "Oh and try not to faint or let me faint! We can't just leave each other alone with other hostile Pokemon!"

She nodded again when she suddenly fell through a crack in the ground. Pain immediately cackled through her body as soon as she hit her side on the rocky ground. The copper taste of blood made its presence known in her mouth. Too focused on the pain, she barely caught whiff of the Pidgey that was coming closer when Raiden launched a Thundershock attack on it. It cried out in pain before flying off, defeated by the super effective attack.

Raiden jumped down into the hole that was created from her fall and landed next to her. He helped her up, "You ok?"

The Eevee nodded and straightened. She had fallen on some rather rugged terrain, but wasn't too badly hurt, "Let's go!" With that, she began to walk in a direction when something gold caught her eye.

"Hm? Raiden, what's this?" She nodded her head towards the gold sparkle which Raiden picked up with a beaming expression.

"How lucky! This is Poke, the money we use. Collecting and saving it will guarantee chances on buying some useful items in the future!" She nodded and they continued walking thought the twisting paths of the fissure. She stopped when a foreign scent hit her nose. It smelled like a sunflower.

"It's a Sunkern."

Irakih nodded, she'll have to learn which Pokemon was which since she wasn't sure how long she'd be in this world. "Hey, you! What are you doing on my turf?.! SCRAM!" An angry-looking Sunkern began to use the move Absorb on Irakih. Raiden could only watch helplessly from a corner.

Irakih faltered a little before growling at the grass-type, "If you think that will take me down, you got another thing comin'!"

She rammed herself into the Pokemon, causing it to squeal in pain and run, dropping some Poke while doing so. Irakih blinked in confusion and looked to Raiden for an explanation. He shrugged, "Most Pokemon aren't naturally hostile. Most of them are acting out of the anger the feel by the destruction and intrusion of their homes."

She nodded and began to sniff around. The air was filled with the scent of Sunkern and the occasional Pidgey, but there were no enemies near them. It was safe to move forward once more. Finally, they arrived at a small hole with dirt steps.

"This leads us farther down into a mystery dungeon," Raiden explained. The Evolution Pokemon tilted her head, causing the mouse to sigh, "A mystery dungeon is something akin to this place. There's no real definition for one."

Irakih giggled and began to climb down somewhat hesitantly. They encountered several Pokemon, but each ran away, defeated, after one or two hits. They always left Poke behind which Raiden said 'was useful but not as useful as real items'. When they reached the third floor, Raiden gave her another piece of information.

"You know, as we move, we heal ourselves. If we were to stay in one place for a while, we'd heal faster at the expense of many Pokemon catching whiff of our scent and surrounding us and attacking with more allies on their side. I heard that it was REALLY dangerous if the fight became a Monster House.

"They're the fabled attacks where a group of at least ten or so wild Pokemon wait in a room and attack any team who enters or they move around and purposely follow a team of Pokemon who are healing. It's rare to survive and defeat every Pokemon in the room," She had nodded, horrified and interested by this bit of info, and they continued when they walked by a blue berry.

"Oh, this is an Oran Berry. You do know what it is and what it does, right?" Raiden asked. Irakih nodded, "Yeah, they fully heal the health of any Pokemon who that eats it."

Raiden cheered, "So you do know the basics!"

This was responded to by a quick slap of the tail, thanks to the naïve Pokemon. After she picked it up, they quickly came across the dirt staircase, In the distance, they could hear someone sniffling.

"Waaaah…Mommy…Where are you…?" They heard it sniffle once more. That's when they got a good look of who it was and realize that it was Caterpie.

"We came to rescue you," Raiden gently called out as to not suddenly alert the baby Pokemon.

"Huh?" Caterpie turned around and they could see the tears in his terrified eyes.

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Irakih nodded as she began to wipe away the tears. Caterpie leaned into the touch and nodded.

"Ok," And with that, they began to leave the mystery dungeon and back towards where Caterpie's mother still waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now that-*is hit with her keyboard*<strong>

**Naruto: OH, HELL NO. Continue writing.**

**Wha-*is hit with her mouse***

**Sora: Exactly what he said, now get to it.**

**Damn characters. NOW they want to make an appearance besides on my profile and my reviews. -_-**

**Fine, here are the other 2 or 3 pages that I wrote before I left with my mom on Sunday.**

* * *

><p>When they got back, Butterfree instantly latched onto Caterpie and cried tears of relief, "My baby's safe…I'm sorry. I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…" She flitted over the Eevee and Pikachu's heads. Raiden shook his head and gave her a joyful smile.<p>

"Oh, that's okay! It's been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures popping up out of nowhere like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed," He was interrupted from saying anything else when Irakih slapped him with her tail, a sign to not talk about such a depressing topic. Butterfree and Caterpie laughed a little.

The flying-bug Pokemon asked, "Please, may I have your names at least?"

"I'm Irakih."

"The name's Raiden."

Caterpie stared in adoration at the two, "C-cool..."

Raiden and Irakih chuckled awkwardly.

_'He's uh…staring at me with such admiration…Those sparkly eyes…it's a little embarrassing,'_ The Eevee gave a warm smile to the baby Pokemon who beamed right back at her making her blush, _'But this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a heroine! Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience.'_

The baby jumped around the two, "Thank you! Raiden and Irakih!" He cried out happily.

Butterfree coughed to get everyone's attention, "I know this isn't really enough, bt this is a token of our thanks. Please accept this."

Out of the small, sling bag she was carrying, she took out an Oran Berry, Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry and handed them to the awe-struck Pikachu before bowing in farewell, "Thank you so much! Good-bye!"

With that, the two bug Pokemon made their way home. Raiden turned to the happy Eevee, "Thank you for helping!"

Irakih giggled, "Please, it was the right thing to do," Raiden shrugged.

She sat down on the ground with him joining her. She looked up. Wow, was it near sunset already? They were silent for a while before Raiden spoke up.

"You're very tough. I was impressed," Irakih leaned against him and purred out a thanks.

"So…" Raiden began, "What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?"

The Eevee's response was staring at the ground sadly, making Raiden's heart clench with guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Well…he could try to help, it was the best thing he could do as a reward for her help.

"Listen, Irakih. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me," He began to walk towards the exit of the forest with Irakih following him.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>This was or is 9 pages in Word. NINE. My but hurts so much…I really should scatter around when I write so I don't end up writing everything in one sitting. -_-<p>

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this! :D

Also…Raiden means lightning and thunder and Japanese I think.

Irakih means…something you have to figure out In two or so chapters, I'll tell you what's special about her name.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	3. Parting Note

My DS broke on the way to my bus stop. Apperantly, I didn't fasten it right into it's carrier and it fell, hit the concrete step, and now, the power button has been rendered useless so I can't check to see if the whole set-up of the DS is fine and wouldn't short out on me, considering it had rained the night before.

Everyone, I am as shocked as you are about what happened. I was swearing myself out for not paying attention and hurrying because it ended yet _ANOTHER_ one of my DS's lives.

This one was a REPLACEMENT for my previous one which broke because the top screen was close to ripping off.

The likeness of my mom buying ANOTHER is very small.

Sorry, everyone. It's all completely MY fault.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	4. Petition

Hey, everyone, recently got this from good friend of mine. I think it's something worth looking into since MOST of us are little Yaoi/Yuri fans or just enjoy plain boyxgirl action.

'June 4th 2012 - Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.'

I think it's worth it, because…well…most of us LIKE reading lemons/lime/and such. We LIKE the angst we get from those awespiring authors. If this goes under way, we can say bye-bye to all that!

* * *

><p>Follow the steps that he has made:<p>

**Hello, everyone. It's your friend, Raptorcloak and no, this is not one of my stories. Like most of you here, I'm aware of Fanfiction's over-irrational cracking down on lemon writers. Speaking as a writer, I encourage most of my veteran reviewers and subscribers to support the petition to obtain the MA rating; thus allowing lemon writers to stay on fanfiction.**

To support fanfiction, follow these steps.

Copy and post this on your page:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern.

If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Kitsune-Ohime-Sama

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
>The Dark Graven<p>

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<p>

Horocrux

socras01  
>Kumo no Makoto<p>

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<p>

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
>Exiled crow<p>

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
>blood enraged<p>

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

renjiyamato

Nara110

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raptorcloak

2. Copy what's above and sign your name underneath my name.

3. Send it to Help, then Support.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys do this or else...most of the romance stories that we have now will be taken down. Alright, good luck! :)<p>

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

_**~Special thanks to william and jackand jake to allerting me of this~**_


End file.
